


The Gift

by sunbug1138



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, HEA, How do you solve a problem like an overworked Hux?, Jacen Syndulla/Others Threesome, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Spit-roasting, Threesome, a strong dose of tough love for an overworked General, dub-con, enforced voyeurism, implicit enthusiastic consent, questionable use of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbug1138/pseuds/sunbug1138
Summary: A follow up/sequel of sorts toThe Ambushwhich while not written by me, was written by one of my Discord friends.Hux is kidnapped on his way back from a meeting and has a very bad day, which ends up taking a surprising turn...I've finally taken this off anon because... well why not. It may not my usual fare but it's not a million miles away.Again huge thanks to Persimmone for letting me run amok with her universe ;-)





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the ambush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692608) by [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/pseuds/persimonne). 



> This is my first foray into *explicitly* explicit territory, and threesomes and all the rest... Seeing as it's me, it has a soft(ish) ending with the promise of HEA for all.
> 
> Many thanks are due to [flypaper_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/) for very kindly offering to beta this.

The last thing Hux could remember with any certainty was settling into the passenger seat in the rear compartment of his personal shuttle craft. There had been a muffled thud from the cockpit, but he had barely looked up from his briefing notes when he felt a dull pain at the back of his head and darkness clouded his vision. Now the darkness was slowly bleeding away to reveal a less than appealing scene; one of shadows and stone, death and decay.  Spluttering, he spat out the sandy rag which someone had stuffed into his mouth. 

 

His wrists were enclosed by rough metal shackles, not the padded, electronically locked binders used by the First Order. These things were little more than metal circles joined by a short length of chain; crude but effective. 

 

One of his captors, a broad, towering brute whose face and species was obscured by low helmet and face guard of savage curling tusks, wrenched him forward by the chain, demonstrating both his strength and the strength of his bonds. Hux’s head still spun from the blow he had suffered and he was able to offer little resistance as he was dragged towards a dark alcove. With little obvious effort he was pulled up into the air; the chain attached to an unseen hook in the ceiling. 

 

The larger of the two bounty hunters - because what else could these scum be - stepped back to admire his handiwork with a pleased sounding grunt. He appeared a mindless specimen, clearly the brawn of the duo; the smaller of the two, who was clearly the brains, nodded approvingly. 

 

The brute lurched forward and batted at him with a large dirt encrusted glove. Hux grimaced at the pungent smelling stain left on his jacket as he wobbled in place; the toes of his formerly immaculately shined boots skittered in the sand and filth on the floor beneath him. His captor seemed annoyed that he didn’t spin freely and seemed ready to try again when his companion laid a small gloved hand on his arm.

 

“Nnooo, no gamesssss.” Brains croaked, drawing the other away and into the shadows, “Nnnnoow we wait.” 

  
  


It seemed an age that he hung there, drifting in and out of consciousness. As the throbbing in his head subsided and his eyes became accustomed to the dim light he was able to make out their surroundings. In retrospect he wished his vision hadn’t returned. To say the place was in a state of disrepair was putting it mildly. The floor was strewn with not only dust and sand but stained, rotting fabric, bits of what looked to be broken droids, and in one corner lay a heap of what he was certain were bones of some kind of humanoid. 

 

Worrisome, acrid smells now assaulted his nostrils. A small light flickered beyond the hunched pair and he realised it was the smell of charred meat; his uncouth hosts were clearly enjoying their version of haute cuisine. The sounds of meat being torn from the bone and noisily masticated mingled with rasping, croaking laughs and a deeper guffaws. Hux’s stomach grumbled but his better self would have no part of such weakness. 

 

The brute turned towards him, the tusk-like faceguard of his helmet thrown into hideous relief by the light from the flames, his eyes burning red. He slowly rose up from his position, squatting by the fire like some beast, and with a single swift tug - no doubt a deliberate show of force - yanked a limb from the large, disturbingly rodent-like carcass they were spit-roasting. He advanced on Hux, brandishing it like a weapon.

 

“Eat. Womp rat. Good,” he rumbled, thrusting the foul smelling thing in his face.

 

Hux’s nose wrinkled in disgust. 

“I’m sure it’s just like mother used to make, but I’d rather not, if it’s all the same,” he managed to gasp.

 

The bounty hunter shrugged and proceeded to take a large bite, oily juices ran down his chin and on to his filthy tunic. He leaned in close to Hux as he chewed, open mouthed. With a barely concealed shudder, Hux turned his face away, as flecks of spittle and half chewed meat sprayed his cheek. The brute just laughed and returned to his companion and the fire.

 

Once their meal was finished the pair lounged in silence against the stone wall. A little while later one of them produced a grimy sabaac deck and they spent some time engaged in playing hypothetical hands. Brains was clearly trying to teach Brawn the game and, as far as Hux could tell was failing miserably. Eventually, frustrated, Brains jumped to their feet threw the cards in the other’s face and gave him a swift kick to the shins. Hux winced, anticipating a violent outburst, and more wrenched limbs, but The brute simply chortled as if he had been merely tickled. Brains stalked off, ranging about the large room: poking at a tattered wall hanging here, and a heap of broken electronics there, kicking at what was probably desiccated fecal matter.

 

The quiet was broken by a deep rumble, it gradually gained in intensity until the heap of bones shook and clattered as the ground vibrated. Hux smiled, he recognised the tell tale sound of the retro-thrusters. It was a First Order ship coming into land. Silence fell once more and he strained his ears for the orderly march of pairs well disciplined feet. 

 

To his astonishment the two bounty hunters seemed unfazed. After an age there followed the  barely perceptible sound of footsteps and moments later a lone, dark-armoured figure strode into the room. 

 

The newcomer came to a halt by the remains of the fire and removed his helmet revealing a shock of curly, dark green hair, and pair of wide, bright violet eyes. Hux knew him as Kylo’s most trusted knight, his prowess in combat belied by his eager, boyish face. 

 

“Greetings, I am Jacen Ren. I have been sent by the Supreme Leader to parley for the release of General Hux.”

 

Brains seemed annoyed by this. “We werrrrrre hoping to do bussssinessss with your Sssupreme Leaderrrr.” As far as Hux was concerned the Brains should be glad they didn’t have to reckon with Kylo Ren; they would be smoldering on the end of his lightsaber by this point, gasping for air and mercy. 

 

“He sends his apologies but more… pressing matters currently demand his attention.” Hux choked back a snort; Ren was probably too busy fucking that sand rat of his on every available surface.

 

The Brute clambered to his feet and circled the young knight, looking him up and down, sizing him up. Hux’s stomach turned, the brute’s interest was clearly piqued as evidenced by the bulge that was gathering apace within his filthy trousers.

 

Brains too, advanced on the young knight who kept his gaze fixed on the middle distance, only a muscle twitched on his cheek as a small gloved hand ran over his belly and crotch in a sinuous sweep before grasping him with a firmness that would have brought tears to the eyes of any other man.

 

“You will paaaaay the rrrrannnnssssom.” It was less a question than a command. The knight gave a curt nod of agreement.

 

Without warning the brute grasped hold of the knight from behind, pinning his arms to his sides. His helmet fell from his grasp rolling off into the shadows. He lifted him clear off the ground and bodily moved him towards the dais to one side of the room where he deposited the knight on all fours. To Hux’s mounting horror his supposed rescuer made no attempts to free himself or subdue his kidnappers. Instead he was pliant; quickly and wordlessly positioning himself as directed.

 

The hulking bounty hunter then moved to the knight’s head and fumbled with the fastenings on his trousers, revealing an impressive erection. Hux watched in fascinated disgust as the knight licked his lips at the sight. Against all expectations the Brute did not immediately thrust into the young man’s mouth, instead he grasped his cock and slowly drew back the foreskin to reveal a purplish-red head, already moist with pre cum. Delicately he traced it around the knight’s lips. In answer the knight lunged forward, his mouth wide, enveloping the proffered member. His cherubic cheeks hollowed as he sucked greedily. The brute groaned and clasped his gloved hands around the back of the knight’s head, as he began to thrust.

 

Meanwhile, the other bounty hunter took a position at the knight’s rear, their small hands running over his lower back before sliding around his waist, where they spent some time fondling his crotch. Then with a swift tug the knight’s trousers were loosened and pulled to his knees, and his own growing arousal was made plain for all to see; jutting and bobbing from a thatch of pine green curls. The smaller bounty hunter then slacked their own clothing, revealing a curiously vivid blue, glistening erection. He pushed the knight’s legs apart slightly. His eagerness in fellating the brute caused the smaller bounty hunter some difficulties, as his hips thrust forward with each suck. Small hands gripped tightly, holding him steady as he was slowly penetrated. The knight gasped at the intrusion, causing him to momentarily lose his pace and choke on the brute’s cock. But before long the trio found a steady pace that satisfied all of them.

 

Hux cursed himself and the way body was reacting to the primal scene before him; grunts and moans bounced and echoed about him, assaulting him. Restrained as he was, he was unable to either hide his shame nor provide himself with some respite. He was left twisting, the dull ache of his now fully erect cock was competing with the searing pain in his shoulders and wrists. 

 

To be thus incapacitated by these two ruffians and then made to witness his “ransom” being paid was beyond all indignities he had suffered since Kylo Ren’s ascension to the Supreme Leadership.

 

On a daily basis he and his “Empress”, a feral thing with only the thinnest veneer of civilisation flaunted their bond and the power they held over one another. Oh she was a clever one indeed; when clad in the garments befitting her station it was too easy to forget that she hailed from a dusty junkyard backwater that made Tatooine seem cosmopolitan, all too easy until she flashed a certain look at her spouse and Hux saw her mask slip. To his shame he envied Ren more than his throne.

 

Alone in his quarters his mind would stray, not to thoughts of his Empress but to another wild, rebellious creature; smaller, with softer curves, ebony hair framing flashing eyes and teeth. Time and again he would bite at his own gloved finger trying to recapture that elusive mix of pleasure and pain.

 

The Brute had clearly been sated, fluid dripping from his semi-flaccid cock as he stood dumbly watching his partner. Brains had snaked one small hand around and was lightly drumming the head of Jacen Ren’s extremely swollen cock, before wrapping it in a tight grip and thrusting deep. The knight’s mouth fell open and he cried out as cum lanced from him. Shuddering with aftershocks he looked up as the brute, aroused again, cupped his chin and thrust into his mouth once more.

 

Hux shut his eyes against the sordid scene playing out before him, trying to regain mastery over his weak body,  but to no avail. The sounds of obvious pleasure were a siren song and small involuntary spasms set him twisting as his cock sought some form of friction. 

 

Silently he wished for release, of one kind or another.

 

The smaller of the two bounty hunters paused in their thrusts, their attention drawn by his futile twitching, and laid a gloved hand on the back of the prone Knight, stretching it out towards their compatriot, fingers briefly lacing in an act of tenderness that surprised Hux. The other likewise halted momentarily, cocked his head to one side as if in contemplation before letting out a harsh laugh and continuing his bruising pace. 

 

The sounds, a grunt and answering gasp, were regular enough now to become hypnotic and Hux was taken by surprise when he felt a formless pressure against his crotch. 

 

“That’s...nice” he murmured sleepily. The pressure was followed by a gripping sensation, light and tentative. And then, just as suddenly, it was gone.

 

“No!” he cried out, eyes snapping open. 

 

The smaller bounty hunter was standing to one side of him; his grimey, snout like mask tilted up he examined him.

 

“Moorrrre?” he enquired. His voice was harsh, and rasping, so very different to the gentleness of his touch.

 

Hux hated himself as he nodded vigorously. This was not how he wanted this but how he must have it. If he closed his eyes and concentrated he was certain he could imagine the small hands belonged to someone else.

 

“P-please.”

 

Slim gloved hands were then working away at his belt. His annoyance soared as they fumbled over the buckle.  _ Hurry up. _

 

It seemed like they were deliberately avoiding touching his straining cock as it was released from its confines. It sprang free, proud and erect. He might be sweating, desperate mess but his member was not. It commanded attention. 

 

The bounty hunter appeared to be taken aback, awestruck at the sight before him. A small part of Hux preened, he knew compared favourably with the others at present on show. 

 

“Why… gennnnnerrrrallll, you sseem to have beeeeeen holding out on ussssss.” The creature drawled. Hux bit back a retort and then a howl of frustration as he was swiftly clothed once more.

 

“But, nnnnnot forrrrr the likes of ussss I think!” 

A cruel cackle followed the hateful creature back to the moaning knight and blank unconsciousness swiftly overcame him once more.

 

*****

 

When he came to again it was just him and the Knight. There was no sign of his captors; corpses or otherwise. It was quiet save for soft skitterings in dark corners and the still somewhat rapid breathing of the Knight; distorted to nightmarishly low wheezings through his helmet. 

 

He had been released from his bonds and had been propped up against the dais. Hux cast a disgusted glance over his shoulder at the dais, at the scuff marks and glistening patches in the thick dust before turning away and rubbing at the angry welts on his wrists, further irritating the tender skin. He’d probably need to apply copious amounts of bacta to avoid succumbing to the host of viruses that were no doubt teeming in this fetid hell hole. 

 

Beside him, the Knight was carefully adjusting his armour. He leaned down to help Hux up, but still full of righteous indignation at his misuse and lack of same he wrenched himself away.

 

The other took it in his stride as Hux struggled against him and failed to stand up. Without a word of apology or explanation Jacen Ren took hold of his arm and hoisted him to his feet and made their way in silence, save for Hux’s few huffs of annoyance, from the erstwhile throne room and out into a wide, brightly lit corridor. As they exited on to the rocky plateau Hux blinked at the double suns, still casting their defiant rays even as they neared the horizon, painting the sky with a brilliant palette of blazing pink and regal blue.

 

“We need to hurry,” The knight finally declared, his tone flat. “The sunset may beautiful but it doesn’t do to hang about admiring it. The locals are not exactly known for their welcoming nature.”

 

As if to underscore his point, a spine-chilling howl rolled around the caverns below them.  The shadows seemed to creep hungrily towards them as the suns drifted down out of sight. 

 

Hux curtly nodded in agreement; the sooner they were off this planet the better. He allowed himself to be assisted towards the small nearby ship, vowing to do something about bounty hunter scum and the sub par security that had allowed him to be captured in the first place.

 

*****

 

The Empress had been especially effusive in her expression of relief at Hux’s safe return; Kylo Ren was less so. He muttered something about being glad to not have to appoint and break in a replacement. 

 

“Take the rest of the day off. No! the week. You will certainly need a week to recover from your ordeal.” Her words stung far more than they soothed. She seemed to think him so soft; a pampered armchair general who had seen little of the real world. True, the majority of his battles had either been fought in the simulator or the confines of his own head, where they had been clean, orderly affairs.

 

He tightly clenched one fist  as he ground his teeth. Perhaps things  _ were _ too orderly, but he liked them that way; unable and unwilling to trust anyone else with the work,  it fell to him. Besides, it was necessary for the smooth running of the Empire. 

 

But he also secretly craved disorder, chaos, surprise, losing himself; all those things in which Ren and his untamed Empress indulged themselves. But that desire was outweighed by fear, fear of what would happen if he did finally let go; when years of pent up frustration, all the hurts he had borne would come tumbling out and he simply didn’t trust anyone with the knowledge of the pale, gangly, youth, so desperate for love and acceptance who lay buried under layers of calcified scorn, anger and envy. In his experience - and what he would have done -  knowledge like such as that was a weapon to be wielded against him.

 

He keyed in the door code to his quarters and stepped inside. The door slid shut smoothly and he finally allowed himself to relax, his fist unclenching.

 

Without warning he was violently shoved forwards into the room. He stumbled towards the bed and barely managed to spin himself around before coming to a rest at the foot of the bed, his arms outstretched steadying himself.

 

From the darkness a voice bit out, “For a snake you certainly lack a spine.”

 

A petite figure stepped into the dim light. Her ebony hair was pulled back into a smooth, elegant, regulation style and her curves were only enhanced by the severely tailored deep blue uniform. Conforming to regulations to the letter while at the same everything about her sent all thoughts and cares of regulations right out of his mind.

 

For once in his life Hux found himself at a loss for a cutting retort. It occurred to him then that it was not his place to have one; he was not the one in command here, and he found he revelled in the possibilities of that fact. His place, here, was at her mercy, her command and her pleasure.

 

Instead he sighed, a long slow exhale that carried away all the tension that had been building up over the last few hours, and quite probably the last few years and decades. He let himself relax, back against the foot of the bed as she advanced on him.

 

“If you wanted me you should have just asked… what’s the worst that could happen?” She added with a smile as she crouched down before him and took hold of his wrist, lifting his hand to her rosy lips, teeth and eyes flashing.

 

*****

_ The following day… _

 

Rey paused as she packed away the articles of clothing the laundry droid had just returned into a non-descript crate, the large muddy coloured tunic she was refolding still bore traces of a large grease stain down its front. Her eyes closed as she contemplated the origin of the mark and sniffed the air. For the last fifteen minutes their quarters had been filled with the sounds of sizzling from the grill Ben had set up in their living area. Now a surprisingly rich, gamey aroma wafted into their bedroom, no doubt stinking out all her gowns.

 

Ben’s voice filtered through Rey’s thoughts of roasted meat and food scented dresses, “It’s ready! Get it while it’s hot!”

 

Her stomach gave a low rumble and she dropped the tunic in the crate, covering the two helmets which she had cleaned herself and closed and locked the lid, before shoving the crate into the back of the closet and closing the door.

 

“Just like mother used to make?” she enquired with a grin as she entered the living room.

 

Ben shook his head, a look of sadness passed over his face.

“My great aunt, actually, but I doubt she had access to all these spices. Think of it as more of  an homage.” He added, holding out dish piled with seared cubes of roasted meat.

 

“To Aunt Beru, and her way with a Womp Rat.” Rey saluted with the large piece she had selected before popping it in her mouth. It was just the right mix of crackling skin, charred spice pods, fat and juicy meat. 

 

“Oh this is much better… It was missing something before.”

 

“I think that one was just old and stringy. Jacen managed to bag us a nice tender one.”

 

“Dear Jacen… Did Hux give him much hassle on the way back?”

 

Ben shook his head, “No, it appears he held his peace during the journey back; contemplating.”

 

“He did seem remarkably relaxed this morning. How was your meeting with him?”

 

“It went surprisingly well, I think you made the right call. He works himself too hard, doesn’t give himself an inch, and certainly doesn’t know when to stop. He was killing himself. Hopefully, if Rose takes him fully in hand, he won’t drop dead when something minor goes awry. It’s not good for anyone to be alone.”

 

Rey nodded mumbled her agreement through a large mouthful of meat, “Mmes, my mav mah muf meeming ahmoum mit.”

 

Ben, rolled his eyes, and reached over to wipe the smear of sauce from her chin with his thumb. Rey quickly captured it and with a pointed look and wanton sound sucked it clean. She grinned as Ben’s ears flamed up. Her heart soared; they might wear the titles and mantles of the Supreme Leader and Empress of the Galaxy, ones they did rather well all things considered, but it gave her such joy that underneath it all they were still Ben and Rey; two lost souls who had found each other and loved each other. For whom each moment together was a gift to be grabbed with both hands and lived to the fullest, and try and encourage all they knew to do the same.

“It does mean that you will have to forgo the sight of Hux’s appalled reactions for the foreseeable future. As much as you enjoy them, it hardly seems fair to subject him to our displays while he is working out his own issues.”

 

Ben hastily plucked a piece of meat for himself from the dish before they were all gone and was lifting it to his lips when his wicked wife spoke again, causing him to nearly choke.

 

“That’s a sacrifice I am more than willing to make. Now, as for our next... meal… tell me again about the Ewoks, and  _ their _ feast.”

  
  
  



End file.
